change course
by maiistarr
Summary: haley's a singer before she meets nathan, technically. i suck at summs so just please read on. JP, BL, NH. : read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Haley, you're on in 5," her road manager peeked through her dressing room's curtain while she was staring at herself in the mirror. Haley James was used to this – big crowds, screaming fans, celebrity interviews, rocking concerts. She is a big time singing sensation after all and she's been doing it for two whole years now.

She's been in love with music ever since she could remember. There was no doubting how beautiful her voice was or how talented she really is. That's why every time she looks at her guitar, she can't help but feel blessed with her accomplishments. She's got a platinum-record label that's just booming in stores and she's the envy of every teen there is. She's happy and there's no question to that. But she sometimes feel that she's losing something in life.

If she's not in show business, she should probably be in high school – a senior. She left to venture out with her music when she met Chris Keller when she was still a freshman in Tree Hill High. She was as good as a nobody then. She was a tutor and she was never really noticed by anyone. She was fine living on her own, without the company of popular friends or the limelight. All she had was her lifelong best friend Lucas, whom she misses the most.

"Hey Hales," Chris came from behind her seat. "Let's get this show rockin'." She smiled, stood up, grabbed her guitar and took a deep breath. She looked up and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Let's go." She said as she entered the stage and the spotlight hit her.

Lucas was sitting with Mouth at the school cafeteria. He was busy reading Shakespeare's Macbeth when a ball was thrown their way. He got startled and the book fell from his hand, and Mouth almost spilled his juice. Lucas was about to get the book when he heard a familiar group of guys laughing at him. He looked up as he saw his step-brother Nathan, Tim and Felix snickering at them.

"Hey loser," Felix shouted. "Grab the ball for me?"

"Luke," Mouth held on to Lucas' arm as he stood up. Lucas looked down to him, "They're not worth it."

Lucas grabbed the ball and threw it to Nathan strongly. Nathan was taken a back at first but held on to the ball tight.

Nathan, Tim and Felix turned around, still laughing, when Lucas shouted to them, "Next time, watch where you'll throw your ball!"

Nathan looked back and said, "Well, watch your back."

"P. Sawyer! You have a ticket to the Wreckers concert? Are you kidding me or are you kidding me?" Brooke cried out while grabbing her books from her locker. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at her best friend as she gushed for the tickets. It was a sold out concert after all.

"Brooke, tomorrow's world civ. We have Physics," Peyton said as she looked at the books Brooke was holding.

"Whatever, I don't really listen to the lesson. Ok, back to the real issue, The Wreckers? How'd you get it?" Peyton rolled her eyes slightly and replied, "Well, you know how I meet a lot of bands and managers doing business for Tric and well, a manager asked me to go to the Wreckers concert and I said yes."

Brooke eyes widen, "Uhh… just because Jagielski isn't here,"

"No, it's not what you think. Actually, I gave him a much better offer."

One of Brooke's eyebrows went up.

"I told him I have a friend who is a Wreckers fan as well," Peyton smiled.

"Don't tell me you sold me for this," Brooke said, holding up the ticket.

Peyton laughed. "Of course not. I told him I'll just give his band two more gigs and we're even. The part about the dating you is of course not true. I wouldn't sell you short."

Brooke smiled. "Good. So how many tickets do you have there?"

"Three."

Brooke smiled as sweet as she can. "And of course, I'll take you," Peyton said.

Brooke jumped up and hugged her best friend. "Oh, I love you! This is going to be the best concert ever!" Peyton smiled. "But wait, who are you going take with us?"

That afternoon, Lucas stopped by the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops. He took some shots and after a period of time, he sat by the benches alone. He couldn't help but think of his best friend Haley.

_How she doing? Guess she's really in a good place now, _he thought to himself.

And then, a familiar voice from behind called him. He turned around and saw just the person he least thought would talk to him now.

hey guys. it's my first fic for OTH so please read and review. stop, continue? whatever! just review please. :)


	2. from behind

Chapter 2:

"Haley?" Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him is the girl he just was thinking about, his best friend, the one who he would've last seen up in billboards or in MTV or in posters put up in several record stores. Before him was his best friend, Haley James.

Haley bit her lower lip and couldn't contain herself. She jumped up as she reached for her best friend to give him a tight hug. "Oh my God! I never thought I'd see you again. Well, of course I thought of seeing you again but not this early, you know what I mean? Oh my goodness! I missed you so much! How long has it been?"

Lucas smiled and said, "Too long?"

Then their hug broke off. "Aww, c'mon!" Haley teased. He laughed.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be touring or something?"

"Well," Haley sat at one of the benches. "I am on tour. We just got from Atlanta and a whole other bunch of places and our last stop is," then she looked around and smiled. "Home."

"Oh," Lucas said as he sat down just a seat below Haley. "So you are on tour with the Wreckers. Here in Tree Hill," he sounded amazed. "Wow Hales, seems like life's there treating you so well."

"Yeah well," she smiled. "It's been crazy, fast, unpredictable, awesome but sometimes lonely." Haley faced him then looked around. "You see Luke, when you're there, it's different. Kind of makes you think most about the people you left and the things that you're gonna miss the most."

"Yeah, like me huh?" He joked.

She hit him at the back jokingly and they laughed. "So, how about you? How's Tree Hill treating you?"

"Well," Lucas looked up to her. "Let's just say it would be different if you're here."

And after some period of time of reminiscing, story telling and a lot of laughing, Haley's cell rang. She grabbed it from her coat's pocket and looked at the screen. "Oh shoot. It's Chris. Can you hold on for a second?" She asked Lucas. He motioned that he wouldn't mind. Haley smiled and answered the phone. "Hey Chris. Yeah. Ok, I'm off. Ok, yes I will be there in a hurry. Oh shut up, Chris. Fine, just go and don't think I'll be talking to you when I get there. Bye Chris. Bye. Bye. Bye."

"What was that about?" Lucas asked.

"Chris can sometimes be really I don't know, like you. With a lot of ego of course, that separates you a part," Haley kidded. She stood up then faced him, "But in reality, if he wasn't there through out all this, I don't think I would make it."

Lucas sighed, "So what, he's your boyfriend now?"

"Oh no! Eew. Chris, uhh, no." Haley grabbed something from her other pocket and gave it to him. "Here, I'm running late. Go and if I don't see you there, I'm never gonna forgive you. Ever. And I mean it this time."

Lucas took the ticket, kissed Haley in the cheek and as she went off, he looked at the ticket and smiled.

"Ok, I have asked a bunch of people to go with us but looks loike everyone's got a ticket of their own now," Peyton told Brooke as they took a seat at their resident cafeteria table with their trays of food.

"Mac and cheese. Aren't there any other recipes Mrs. Kurt know aside from Mac and cheese and buttered peas? I mean, I couldn't fry an egg but given time, I could give her a run for her money." Brooke said as she stared at her tray. She sighed, grabbed her fork and tried to start eating her food. She turned to Peyton and replied, "You know what, why don't we just ask one of them?" Brooke's eyes laid on the table of Lucas. "What do you think?"

"Them? Aren't they like out of you social circle," Peyton joked.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically. "As student body president, I need to widen my horizons, ok?"

"Well, if you insist. So who're we asking?"

Brooke sighed again, "Let's try Broody there. I think he'll be interested."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "And you also think he's hot."

Brooke giggled. Her best friend knew her all too well. "Well, yeah!"

So after eating, the two stood up and met with Lucas when her was about to go to class. "Hey I'm Peyton."

"Yeah, Jake's girlfriend," Lucas said and smiled. "Jake and I are good friends and I think we're the only ones who aren't asses in the team." He turned to Brooke, "Ms. Student Body President." Brooke played a smile on her lips. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"Wel, we have a spare ticket to the Wreckers concert and my friend here," Peyton looked at Brooke. Brooke shot her a 'you'll be dead later on' look. "was thinking if you are interested to accompany us."

"Oh, I'm sorry guys but I already have a ticket. I'm sorry. I am honored but I'm sorry, I don't think I can," Just then a voice from behind Peyton was heard.

"I'm free. Can I be the one to take you girls?" Nathan asked, jokingly.

"Nate, we're not up for games ok?" Brooke said.

"No, I'm really serious that I want to go. Haley James used to be my uhh… I just used to know her."

Lucas' eyebrow shot up and he had a quite irritated face on. He knew what his half-brother might be up to. And then the bell rang and Peyton and Brooke were left with no choice. "Fine. 7 pm at the Lincoln Coliseum,'" Peyton said.

There's more so please stick around and review, review, review! 


	3. backstage

"Ok man, you can breakdown the plan to me. I ain't saying anything to anyone," Felix said as he sat down at Nathan's bed. Nathan was busy fixing his polo's collar in front of the mirror.

He laughed slightly and replied, "There is no plan."

"Don't try being innocent now, Nate. You're off to a chick's concert with two of the school's hottest babes and you there's no plan. What's up," Felix asked.

Nathan took one last look at himself and faced his friend, "There is no plan Felix. I just wanted to piss off Lucas. You know how he and Haley, that's her name right, used to be best friends when she was still in school? Yeah, Brooke and Peyton were asking him to go with them to the concert and he declined. He should naturally have tickets. So, I asked the girls if I could take them. That's it, no more!"

"But didn't that Haley girl used to have the biggest crush on you? Man, she was so dead on you, she could've brought up a spell to bind you and get you into her arms," Felix teased.

"Well, if that's the case then all's well will end well," Nathan laughed.

"Whatever, man. Just do go cheesy on us tomorrow."

"Yeah, well don't screw up yourself," and Nathan ran off from his room and left. Felix laughed and lied down in the bed with a huge sigh.

* * *

Lucas arrived at the concert alone but extra early. He wanted to wish Haley good luck before the show starts. Security was really tight, though, that it would be impossible for him to get across the guards and bouncers without them questioning him. When he couldn't seem to find a way, he dropped Haley a message in her phone saying that he was outside the backstage door. About five minutes later, Haley appeared and talked to the guard. The guard soon opened the door wide enough for Luca to enter.

"Hey," Haley hugged Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas answered with a hug. "Did I interrupt you?"

"Oh no, not really," Haley broke off from the hug. "My sound check's done so I'm good now. It's the time where I actually kind of get nauseas and just pray. I'm really happy you showed up. You with anyone?" Haley teased as they walked among the busy people backstage.

"No. I'm flying solo tonight," He laughed. Just then, Chris came from behind Haley. He surprised her and she jumped up. She turned and saw Chris. He made some face and Haley sarcastically laughed.

"Haha. Funny, Chris," she rolled her eyes. "By the way, Lucas this is my frie… frie..."

"Friend, Hales." Chris said.

"Right, Lucas, Chris. Chris, Lucas my best friend from way back."

"Hey man," Chris extended his arm to shake Lucas' hand.

Lucas extended his arm too. "Hey. I guess you guys have stuff to do so I'll head off."

"No, no, no man. Stay. C'mon show's not till 8. Stick around," Chris said.

"Uhh, are you not taking Haley with you?" Lucas asked.

"No, Luke, he's just very fond of being playful around me," Haley replied.

"Anyway, it's nice meeting you, Luke," Chris nodded. "I'll run off. I have to internalize on my own."

"Whatever. Don't mind him. He's just like that."

* * *

"Backstage passes?" Brooke shrieked. "Are you kidding me? Oh my God! Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, this is awesome!"

"I know, right?" Peyton laughed.

"How'd you get them anyway," Nathan asked as he parked his car.

"Well, the guy who gave me the tickets offered me these passes too," Peyton replied.

"It doesn't even matter who gave you these. They're backstage passes. We can go up to Michelle Branch's dressing room," Brooke excitedly got off the car. The two followed and Nathan locked the doors with a click. They walked up to the backstage doors and gave their passes to the gurad. The guard then gave them IDs to where inside then entered.

The two girls were so excited to meet Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp that they amusingly looked at everything. Nathan, though, had no plans of gushing over those stars so he decided to take a solo flight. He took another way opposite the girls'.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each door to find the name of Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp. In their search, they found no name of either star but rather, the open-door room of Chris Keller. As they passed, Chris cried out, "Hey, can you grab me some juice?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton said.

"I said," he replied, exaggerating every word. "Can I have some juice please?"

"Uhh, we heard you. But we're not crew members. We're just touring the place before the concert starts," Peyton replied.

"Oh? Ohh…! Ok. Sorry," Chris apologized.

"It's ok," Peyton smiled. When the two were about to take off, Chris called again.

"Hey, do you girls want to sit here first?" The two looked at him, questioningly. "It's ok. I know I'm a celebrity but I won't mind if you wanted to ask me questions or an autograph or a kiss, maybe."

"Ugh! Excuse me?" Brooke exclaimed. "What made you think we're here just for you?"

"Brooke," Peyton said, warningly.

"No, really. It doesn't mean that if you're up on stage or on MTV, your ego should be larger than Texas. I mean,"

"Hey girls! Is Chris bothering you?" Lucas cut off from behind. The two turned to him, obviously surprised.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked. "What are you doing here? You know him?"

"Yeah, Haley made me meet him just a while ago," Lucas smiled.

"Hey Luke," Chris butted in. "What's up with these babes? Are they with you?"

"Uhh… don't you call us babes, you perv…" Brooke was cut off by Lucas when he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, they are. Look, we'll take off ok! Show's about to start, I think. Good luck out there, man!" Lucas gave Chris a nod.

"Thanks, man. I'll see you later," Chris gave a nod.

Lucas motioned for the girls to move ahead. "Let's go?"

* * *

Nathan walked through the backstage, observing the things he's seeing. A lot of people with two-way radios, headphone, papers and phones were walking along briskly. Just then, a young girl with red hair who was on the phone bumped into him. The girl dropped the phone and when she looked up, Nathan found out that it was,

"Haley?"


	4. surprise

Chapter 4:

She couldn't believe it. Nathan Scott was standing right in front of her. As she tried to keep her jaw from dropping, Haley muttered an "I'm sorry" to him, went back to the person she was talking to on the phone and pretended that she didn't know him, or forgotten that it was him. She quickly walked on as Nathan looked back at her, startled also about what happened.

A spotlight was resting on stage until the DJ started to turn the music down. The people screamed because they knew that the concert would be starting any second now.

"Are you ready to crank this up, Tree Hill," the DJ cried out, enthusiastically. The people screamed even louder. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. Give it up for Haley James!"

Haley ran towards the stage and the spotlight hit her. It was obvious that she was used to the spotlight beaming at her. She started to wave at the crowd who was roaring with shouts as she stood in front. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were at the very front row. Haley smiled and gave a nod to Lucas who in turn, nodded at her too. "Hey Tree Hill," she started off. "I never thought I will ever say this but," Haley walked towards the chair with the mic stand in front of it. She placed the microphone on its stand and sat down with her guitar. She positioned herself then continued, "It's nice to be back home."

Haley started as the crowd grew silent to listen to her. She was amazing, as usual. But her face was glowing with happiness because her hometown was a different crowd.

"She is really good," Brooke sighed. Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"I know. It's crazy she never became one of the popular girls in school before," Peyton replied, eyes still glued to Haley.

"Well, people in Tree Hill High only see what a person is outside. They kind of look beyond what a person really is. They think they're smart but really," he looked at the two who were looking at him by now, "they're shallow."

The two girls looked at each other, amazed at how frank Lucas was. They couldn't argue with him because they knew that he was right. People in Tree Hill are stupid when it comes to judging people. Peyton's eyebrows shot up, teasing Brooke. Brooke smiled innocently. Peyton laughed and pushed Brooke with her elbow causing Brooke's arm to meet Lucas'. He looked at her and she looked at him. Their eyes locked for about 3 seconds until Peyton said she'd go out to get them some drinks because she was getting thirsty. Brooke turned to her, begging slightly not to leave her alone. Peyton knew that Brooke was just acting again, not knowing that deep inside her best friend is a heart that's thumping like crazy now.

As Peyton walked among the crowds of people, she accidentally bumped into Nathan.

"Hey! Where were you? Brooke and I have been looking for you," Peyton asked as Nathan tried to stay close to hear her.

"I was lost. Wait, where are you going? Where's Brooke," he replied.

"She's with Lu… she's there upfront. Hey, can you go with me, I'm gonna get some drinks for us," Peyton said.

Nathan just nodded and then they moved on. He took one last look at Haley and then walked on behind Peyton. As the two reached the exit, Peyton's phone vibrated. She took it from her pocket and answered, "Hey, yeah. It's Peyton. What? Oh my God? What? He's back? Ok, ok. I'll pick him up as soon as I get out of here. Yes. Thank you. Thank you." As Peyton hung up, she excitedly told Nathan that Jake's back from Seattle. Nathan offered to take her to the airport but she declined. She'll just go alone and he can go back to Brooke and tell her about the situation. He agreed because Peyton quickly ran off. Nathan halted her and offered her to take his car. She thanked him with a hug then ran off.

"Where's Peyton? Haley's almost done," Brooke said, looking around for Peyton.

Just then Haley announced, "Hey guys, for my last song, I'm gonna want some audience participation. Ok," the people screamed in agreement. "Ok! I want you guys to get a partner to slow dance with my last song, ok?"

As the crowd partnered each one with another, the whole place became silent and only Haley's soft voice filled the room. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other. She smiled at him, "Wouldn't hurt, right?"

He smiled and walked up to her. He placed his hands on her hips and she placed hers on his neck and they slow danced to the song Haley sang with all of her heart.

_Other people say, all love can bring is pain_

_And if that's what's meant to be, then I'd embrace tragedy_

_I'm too weak and you know, that I'm not too sure at all_

_I've been good at everything, but now I'm just afraid to fall_

_Down and break free, I'm tired of being this scared, old me_

_I need someone to catch my fall, someone who will make me see_

As people danced slowly, as if embracing every note Haley takes, Haley felt each word of the song she wrote herself. Lucas and Brooke felt quite awkward at first but as the song further played, they slowly danced like only the two of them were present. They kept their eyes closed until Haley ended the song.

Everyone broke free from their partners and clapped and roared as Haley sang the last note for this night. It was only then that it hit the two that they were the only ones still paired. They quickly broke off and clapped quickly as if nothing happened.

Nathan was tired of watching, especially considering the crowd was all mushy. He decided to just wait for Brooke outside or maybe he could stroll down until Peyton's back with his car, if she did have any plans of giving it back to him tonight.

He passed by a diner and decided that he'll just eat if off until the concert's done. He tried calling Felix but his phone was busy, probably he's hooking up with some girl tonight. He tried Tim but there was no answer. _I guess I'm alone for now, _he thought to himself.

He sat down and looked at the menu. Just then, the diner's door opened and a familiar girl walked in. It was Haley.

"Haley?" he walked up to her. She looked at him, quite surprised.

"Hey," she said. "Right, I gotta go," she tried to run off but Nathan got hold of her arm. She looked at it and he slowly took it off.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to go yet. Can we talk?"

"Why? Because if other people will see you with me, your ego will boost a million points?" Haley replied. "I'm not stupid or naïve, Nathan."

"Hey I didn't say that, you did," Nathan said. "Please Haley, can we talk? I just really want to know what's up with you. That's all." Haley looked at the ground. "Please? Look, if ever you get pissed at me, I'll authorize you to punch me or whatever."

Haley looked up, "Ok, if you piss me off or offend me in any manner, I'm gonna go. As in, in a snap," Haley said as she snapped.

Nathan nodded. "Or you can just punch me?" Haley laughed slightly. Nathan laughed too. And finally the tension slightly rubbed off.

"Oh my gosh!" gushed Brooke as she and Lucas walked out of the concert venue. "That was the best concert ever. It was incredible, isn't it," she asked with a smile looking up at him.

He paused and stood in front of the restrooms. "Yeah. It was great. It just sucks Peyton wasn't able to finish the show."

"Yeah, I know," Brooke looked down. "But hey, at least it's because of a better thing for her. I mean, Jake's finally back from Seattle with Jenny. Nothing can possibly top that," she smiled.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be with Nathan," Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we lost him while backstage. But who cares? I'm not really his number one fan," Brooke laughed a little.

Lucas smiled, "Well, then I guess we have one thing in common."

Brooke looked at her from the corner of her eye, as if slightly teasing him, "Well, Broody, I think we have more in common than you think."


End file.
